An example of a motor in which a brush holder and a connector portion are integrally provided is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-218420. This motor is formed by integrally assembling the following elements: a motor body formed by housing an armature having a rotatable shaft and a commutator in a yoke housing; and a speed reducing portion formed by housing a speed reducing mechanism for decelerating the rotation of the rotatable shaft in a gear housing. A brush holder, which holds brushes that are brought into slidable contact with the commutator and supply power, is clamped between the housings. The brush holder has a connector portion integrally molded for receiving power supply from an external source. The brush holder is formed by resin molding.
The shape or direction of insertion of the connector portion or the like differs from purchaser to purchaser of motor. To cope with this, conventionally, a plurality of types of brush holders, different only in connector portion, are manufactured. For this reason, forming dies for molding the entire brush holders including the connector portion must be fabricated with respect to each different constitution of connector portion. This is wasteful.
To cope with this, the following constitution is possible: a connector portion and a brush holder are separated from each other, and a plurality of different types of connector portions are manufactured. Then, the connector portion and the brush holder in accordance with specifications from the purchaser of motor are electrically and mechanically connected together. However, this poses a problem. To secure the insulation of the joint between a brush holder and a connector portion, the construction of the joint is complicated.
The present invention has been made with the above problem taken into account. An object of the present invention is to provide a motor and a manufacturing method thereof wherein a connector portion and a brush holder are separated from each other, and the construction of the joint between the connector portion and the brush holder is simplified and the insulation of the joint is secured without fail.